The Rose of the Uchiha's
by animagirl
Summary: Michiru Uchiha is the middle child of her family. She is often overshadowed by her siblings. Read as Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha's daughter adventure through first love and journey to be the best shinobi in her village. Hey Please give this story a try.
1. Begin

**I do not own naruto! **

**Chapter1: Failure**

_It was a cold day in the Konoha Village. At the Uchiha compound a little girl named Michiru tried to get her father's approval as she sparred with her younger brother and prodigy, Akira._

**Michiru pov**__**:**

I'm sorry- I'm a disgrace to the Uchiha name. Akira was 7 years old- year younger than me. He already activated his Sharingan and was said to follow my eldest brother's footsteps. My father was proud of everyone besides me. Ayame is following mother's footsteps and is already performing operations and she's 13 years old. Shiki is 16 years old and is going on jounin missions with father and Kakashi sensei. My youngest brother, Shin is improving in a drastic rate. He's the top of his class. I'm the dropout middle child whom barely passed her exams to genin.

I watched father give Akira advice on his stances. His eyes showed a lot of pride. I was jealous. "Michiru let's get going- you have to meet your team for the last part of the test," he said. I followed silently as they spoke about the bloodlimit. I hate this. I hate being ignored and I hate feeling so useless. _"Michiru,"_ whispered a voice. I turned my head to the sound of the echoed from the darker parts of the woods. "Michiru don't lag behind," said Sasuke looking at his daughter. "H-hhai," I stammered awkwardly. "You remind me of the konohahime Hinita-sama," said Ayame laughing at me as I staggered wearily to the steps. "Father," greeted Ayame bowing politely. She ruffled Akira back messy hair before healing my wounds from our spar. "Akira-chan you should go easy on your sister. She's family," said Ayame pouting as she moved a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Hn," answered Akira turning his attention to our beautiful mother who came to greet us. "Ayame-chan is right. You should go a little easy on girls," said Sakura eying her cute children. "A missing-nin won't go easy on Michiru," answered Sasuke. "She needs to be prepared," he added. "Well get cleaned up and come eat super," instructed Sakura.

In the bathroom I studied my face. I didn't have features that resembled my mother and father. I had gray eyes instead of onyx or viridian. My skin was slightly tanned than the pale white skin- my family sported and my hair was blood red. It was extremely dark but not dark enough to see its colour. I splashed water on my face.

After cleaning up I met Shiki in the hallway. He was dressed in an anbu suit with a few scratches on his body. "Welcome home aniki!" I greeted. He smiled at me. I remember over hearing a conversation with aunt ino and mother. They always said Shiki looked like the deceased Uncle Itachi. I never understood how they compare Shiki to the man who almost ruined our clan. Father told us he's a hero and did it to protect the konoha. But a man who killed his parents shouldn't be compared to my kind brother. I hugged him. "Welcome home!" I cried. "Im home," he answered in the voice that made all the female nin squeal.

At super Shin excitedly told us about his day. At school he was a bit to himself but at home he was more open. "Then Natsu pranked Iruka sensei after telling us about his first mission," said Shin. Natsu Umazaki is Akira's rival. Mother compares them to father and Hokage-sama of our time. He is loud and noisy like his older sister Kushina who is a chunin and close friends with Ayame. Their whole family is noisy besides Hinita-sama and her oldest son Minato-kun. "Dobe," thought Akira out loud when Shin described Natsu's punishment. Mother giggled at her son's words while father sat silently eating. "Ayame-neechan lets play," I suggested after supper. "Sorry Mi-chan I have some stuff to do," she apologised. "Ayame, spying on Renji Hyuga instead of giving your little sister attention is bad," said Shiki. "Ayame-nee likes Renji-kun," I gasped. Ayame's face went a bright red. "Shiki! You promised to keep quiet about that," she hissed. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Michiru you have your last test tomorrow so you should rest," said Mother.

The next day I was put in a group with Sagari Niwa and Futari Isle with a special Jounin. I was not familiar the two on my team. Sagari was a civilian and Futari was the second ninja generation in his family. We failed… I failed my clan… my family…I don't deserve my name.

**I eat reviews for breakfast. So please review DON'T STARVE ME!**

**Chapter2: Red Rose**

It was raining. The sky mirrored my eyes and heart. That's when I heard the voice again. _"Michiru,"_ called the voice. I followed the voice. I was in a daze. _"Come to me, Michiru," _called the voice. I followed the voice to the dark side of the woods. I came across dense wood. It looked untouched by man and extremely deserted. _"Michiru," _the voice whispered in the wind. I continued and came across a castle. I studied the garden. There beautiful blood red roses. They seemed to be maintained well. I approached he big door. The rain pelting down my back. Before I could knock the door swung open and a man with greying hair and a good posture answered. "We have been expecting you Michiru-sama," he bowed. "W-What," I stammered. He opened the door wider to let me in. Curiousity, confusion and fear gripped me at once. Who is this man? Where am I? Why did I come here? As if he heard my thoughts the man began to answer. "I am Leon Wilcon, this is the castle of Extal. My master shall explain your presence here. Would you please follow me to get you a change of clothes?" he asked. "


	2. Rose Knight Sword

**I do not own Naruto or the shuppuden series**

I followed him to a western style room. A bed and with while creamy linen and beautiful curtains. The window overlooked the garden. It was sunny outside. How was that possible? It was raining cats and dogs previously. "Here are your clothes?" he said handing me a beautiful dress. It was dark red with black lace on the sides. I slipped it on when he closed the door. My eyes never from the window. So many questions flowing through my head that I hoped would be answered. "Shall we go Miss?" asked Leon. I managed to nod. We walked a while and we came across a gigantic door. Leon knocked once- then entered after a brief pause. "Kazuya-sama, Uchiha-sama has arrived," he said. The dark room's only light was he moonlight which was filtered through the glass. It was rainy, sunny and now it was night. Hesitantly, I stepped to the middle of the room . A boy with gray hair and wore a black leather outfit stood there. He was handsome with smothering eyes and onyx eyes. "I'm Tetsune Kazuya," he said. "Michiru Uchiha," I managed to gasp after I heard Leon leave the room behind me. He sat on throne looking at me with a bored expression. He looked around my age but his facial expressions made me feel he was around Shiki's age. "Ano, Why am I here," I asked. "I don't know why are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. I felt embarrassed under his gaze. "I h-heard a voice um it um called to me," I said.

He stood. "Here," he said handing me a black sword. I held it. It was light and it felt really good to hold it. I felt like a part of me was completed. I swung it a bit, mesmerised by the blade's elegant movement. "That sword weighs 2tons," he said. "W-Wha," I gasped looking at him. I droped it on the ground. "The sword is called the Rose Knight, I have the White Dragon sword. It called to me like it called to you," he said pulling out his white sword. I gasped. It was longer and bigger than my own and I was completely white down to its hilt. "Why call me? What is the purpose of all this?" I asked. "Our swords choose their masters- I don't know the reason behind it. But it seems this house is their home. After fighting and your sword get damaged or broken you can return here to get it fixed. I bet you have noticed the weird occurrences here," he said gesturing to the room. "For instance it's always a clear night here. Not once have I seen sunlight pass through the window," he said. "As for Leon he seems to be the caretaker of this home. He usually just appears on his own or to assist me and if you if you wish to stay in this castle," he said. I picked up he sword.

"I need to get home. My parents are probably worried," I said He gave me a sidelong glance. "Um I will come see you tomorrow. Goodnight Tetsune-kun," I said hurrying to the door. Before I could open it, it opened itself. It was Leon who held the door open. "Your clothes are dry Miss," he said. I scurried to a room and put it on. "I look forward for your return Michiru-sama," bowed Leon as he escorted me to the door. I started outside. There was a light drizzle- indication to the conclusion of a storm. I looked around there was no longer any roses- just dried up bushes and the house was a rune. The only thing indicated the reality to the situation was the sword I held in my hands.

**Timeskip: Uchiha Manor**

"Michiru! Where the heck have you been?" asked Ayame frantically. "Hokage-sama sent out a search party and Shiki is probably in the next village. "Stay here, I will go find mum," said Ayame heading out the door. I went to my room and hid the sword. For some reason I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened. I was still confused and curious about everything. That castle, Leon and Tetsune Kazuya. I sat in the kitchen. "I was about to send Sasuke a message," sighed mother entering the house. "Michiru! Where were you all this time. We heard you failed the test and then you disappear without a trace. Do you know how worried we were?" demanded mother hugging me.

"I'm sorry," I apologised flinching as I almost forgot about my failure. "It's okay you know. Hokage-sama failed like 4 times and now he's like the strongest ninja in the village. Michiru you're our family if you want to cry then it's okay to cry in front of us," said Ayame. I couldn't cry, they were my family but I didn't want too. I'm already seen as weak. I don't want to be seen as weaker. "Ayame thank you," I said smiling warmly.

**Sakura's POV:**

**Sakura watched her daughter leave to her room while Ayame seemed concerned over Michiru.** It was a little weird to see my children grew up so differently. Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei always said Shiki was just like Itachi. Not knowing Itachi in a personal level but by watching my oldest son I realised why Sasuke loved his bother so much as a child and why even as an adult he still looks up to him. Shiki played his roles perfectly- he was a shinobi, a perfect son and a wonderful brother to his siblings. He did enjoy teasing Ayame but it was always playful. He's very over-protective of Michiru because being the middle child and a girl she often never gets any of Sasuke's attention. Shiki tries to give Michiru what her father can't give her which I'm grateful for but I know it's not enough.

Ayame is just like me when I was a little younger. She likes her social life and boys. She gets extremely concerned for people and adores sticking close to Akira who is exactly like Sasuke when he was a genin. Shin was the angel of the family. He is bubbly and eager to learn. He can be quite possessive over his family. For instance if he sees Ayame with a boy- he will glare at him.

Michiru was always a mystery with me. When Michiru was one year old I had Akira. He was very intelligent as a child and needed to be constantly watched because his curiosity almost handed him in the hands of missing-nin twice. Sasuke's pride would never allow a third time. So Michiru grew up running behind her father trying to get his attention. I am already too busy with my own work to talk to Sasuke about it. I wished I did. Looking at my daughter now I can tell she is hurting.

**PLEASE I NEED REVEIWS TO CONTINUE.**


	3. My feelings

**I do not own Naruto or the shuppuden series**

**Hey reader! I do not have many readers so in order for me to continue the series I need reviews. I have a lot of ideas on how to continue. I just need the support. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**Michiru POV**

Everyone left me alone that afternoon. Shin left a chocolate on my bed to make me feel better. I appreciated the thought. Father was still at a mission- I pondered over about his reaction to my failure. All thoughts ceased when Shiki stood by the door. He said nothing and I just stared blankly at him. "You shouldn't feel too bad Michiru- you can always try again," he said. Try again? I failed the family name. I'm probably the first Uchiha who failed. Shiki would never understand. He was perfect. Nobody forgot he existed. Nobody was disappointment. Everyone in my class expected me to be like Shiki or at least smart like Ayame but I was neither. I'm always trying my hardest but I could never memorise all the ninja codes or throw a shiruken at the bulls eye. I could never beat Akira in a spar or make people smile just instantly like Shin. I don't even have the sharigan. Am I even an Uchiha.

"You're right Shiki, I will try harder," I smiled despite the turmoil in my mind.

**Shiki POV:**

I could see something changed in her. Why did it feel different around her? She called me Shiki… She normally says Aniki- this is the first time she addressed me like this. I'm going to have to keep my eye on her.

**Michiru POV:**

I watched as Shiki closed my door. When he was gone I went to a cabinet and pulled out the sword. "Rose Knight," I whispered._ "Michiru-sama,"_ a voice answered. My mood shifted to excitement. "Please tell me why you chose me?" I pleaded. There was no answer. I was disappointed once again. I put the sword away and climbed into my sheets just as the darkness to over my consciousness. _"It's because you remind me of myself. Michiru-sama, you must never give up," _said a voice.

THE NEXT DAY, I went to the academy. At least I will have Shin with me. I find it a little difficult to make friends out of my clan. When I entered the classroom I saw a new boy the girls surrounded him. He had red hair and dark purple eyes. His skin was slightly tanned. He wore black pants and a whitish purple T-shirt. Iruka-sensei gestured for him to introduce himself. "I'm Karasu Miyabi. I'm from the hidden Village of Mist. My favourite types of girls are long blond heads," he said. He had the look and voice for a perfect playboy. Some of the girls on my right squealed with delight. Lily Nara giggled happily probably thanking the gods for inheriting her mother's blond hair. Her twin brother, Shikaku rolled his eyes and mumbled a 'troublesome' under his breath. Shin eyed Karasu wearily. I could see his eyebrow twitching when he heard the girls start comparing him and the new boy in looks.

My thoughts lingered to Tetsune. I want to see him again. I want to know more about him. I stared at Shin who sat beside me by the window he was looking over my shoulder as Karasu sat down beside me. "I'm not into guys and you seem too much of a toddler," said Karasu looking at Shin. "Im 6years old you baka," glared Shin. "I'm 10 gaki. You should be respectful," said Karasu. "Shin you should not glare," I sighed. "Nee-chan he started it," hissed Shin. "Ne, you have your big sister to baby sit you," laughed Karasu. Shin launched himself over me and tackled Karasu. Iruka-sensei had to break up the two and so started the new rivalry between an Uchiha and Miyabi.

**LATER** I went to the castle of Extal. It was like when I first saw it with exception of the rain. "Michiru-sama," greeted Leon. "Hello. Ano can I speak w-with um Tetsune-kun again?" I asked. "Tetsune-sama is in the study room," said Leon. I gripped the sword tightly as I followed him trying to memorise the structure. "Tetsune-kun," I greeted him as he looked up from a book he was reading. He looked a little surprised to see me. Leon had disappeared so I went to sit by Tetsune. "Ano Tetsune-kun where is your family?" I asked. He stiffened. "I didn't know my father. My mother died from a heart disease when I was 5yearsold. I lived in hidden village of Lightning," he said reluctant to give an answer but feeling a little relaxed by answering it. "How did you get here?" I asked remembering the Hidden Village of Lighting being quiet far. "There are Extal castles in every hidden village. I usually stay a year in each one," he said. "And Leon?" I asked. "Leon magically appears when I arrive to the next castle," he answers looking back at the book. There was silence next as I watched him turn a page. "I was surprised you came back. You have a family- I didn't think you would want to get with this," he said gesturing to the castle. "Rose Knight chose me as her wielder. For some reason when I hold the hilt of this blade I feel completed. So it feels right coming here," I said.

"Tetsune-kun! Let's be friends," I decided to say. His lips parted slightly. My cheeks flamed red and my heart was pounding. I like Tetsune and I want him to like me. "Sure," he answered after a minute. More silence followed. **(AN: Michiru is a little socially awkward)**

"Tetsune-kun, why don't you enter the Ninja Academy?" I asked. "I don't want to be a ninja, my goal is to find my father," he said. "Do um you have an idea where he would be," I asked. "No idea," he said bluntly. I sweat dropped. "But I won't give up," he said. "Tetsune will you leave konoha to another Extal castle then?" I asked. "Most likely," he answered. My spirit deflated a little. "Michiru," said Tetsune pulling me from my thoughts. "H-hai!" I yelled. "You want to spar with our swords?" he asked. "Yeah!" I shouted excitedly.

**BY the way so far: **

**Lily and Shikaku Nara (10 years old) – Ino and shikimaru's kids**

**Natsu(9 years old), Kushina(13 years old) and Minato(16 years old) Umazaki – Naruto and Hinita**

**Tenji (9 years old) and Renji (16 years old)Hyuga- Tenten and neji**

_**Changed ages Michiru is 10 years old and Akira is 9 years old.**_

**I Hope I get reviews! Please I beg off you.**


	4. Team 7 renew

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter4:**

Tetsune attacked me head on. His eyes showed determination. I could only have time to block his blade. Pushing me he held it to my neck. "Yield," he said sternly. I nodded and he helped me up.

It's been already 6 months and I have been training with Tetsune everyday which helped me improve a lot in the academy. I even was able to level with Akira in sparring. "Tetsune-sama your bags are packed," said Leon. "Bags?!" I repeated. "I'm leaving to Mist today," he said. "You didn't tell me you are leaving," I mumbled sadly. "I found a lead about my father. Apparently he grew up there and he's friend is a jounin there," said Tetsune offering me a hand up. "I see, but you didn't tell me you were going," I pointed out. "Well I'm telling you now," he said flippantly. "I'm going to miss you," I said clenching my fists as the tears just flowed on my cheeks. He seemed surprised. "So-sorry," I said trying to wipe of what I could. I was embarrassed. I didn't see him appear right in front of me.

He touched my cheek. "You look better with a smile," he said awkwardly wiping my eyes. "Um sorry. I'm use to being on my own. I didn't think about telling you," he said. I tilted my head studying his awkward expression and a slight blush on his face. I had to giggle. Tetsune was more socially awkward than me at times. I hugged him. My arms circled around his neck. His body went stiff. Slowly his arms circled around my waist and he leaned a bit in me. "Thank you, Michiru," he whispered.

Later I watched Tetsune leave the castle. The next time I see him- I hoped I would be stronger. I waved my hand frantically at his parting back. He stopped and turned leaving me with a dreamy smile that played on his lips…

**TIMESKIP 2Years Later…**

"Team 7 Karasu Miyabi, Shin Uchiha and Michiru Uchiha," said Iruka. "Wow they have two Uchiha's in one team," said a girl. "Well at least the girl in that team is Michiru so she won't touch Shin since it's her brother," said another girl. "What about Karasu. Nothing is stopping her from having him," said her friend. All the girls sulked at the thought. I wanted to laugh. I already had someone I liked and I was certainly not interested in Karasu-san. "We have the old team name of mama and papa's" said Shin to me. He looked like he couldn't wait to brag about that fact to Akira.

We waited for our teacher. He was getting late. We were the last team here. "I wonder which idiot jounin we got," said Karasu. I sighed. It was probably Uncle Kakashi. He was always late as my mother and our hokage often complains about when we have dinner. "Ah- look at these cute students waiting so patiently for me," he said. "Yo, old man you're like 3hours late," glared Karasu. "Ahh well I got lost on the road of life," he said scratching the back of his head. We all sweat dropped. "I'll meet you guys on the roof," he said disappearing. Karasu and Shin raced to the roof while I shook my head and followed silently.

"Okay how about we introduce ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams," he explained. We all stared at him "How about you introduce yourself first," said Karasu. "Ahh I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have a few things l like and dislike. I have a few hobbies. Dreams… I don't want to tell you that," he said. "All we go is his name," said Shin dryly. "Mum was right, he is weird," I whispered back. I only have seen him. I have never spoken to the man. All I know is that he annoys mum and uncle naruto and that he is somewhat close to our father. "Okay next, noisy red head," he said eyeing Karasu. Karasu glared. "Karasu Miyabi, I like girls and training. I dislike Shin and Akira Uchiha and my hobbies are training and kicking Shin's ass. My dream is to be a stronger ninja and to beat Akira Uchiha to the ground," said Karasu. "Next," said Kakashi looking at Shin. "Shin Uchiha, I like training with Shiki oni-chan and ramen. I dislike Karasu Miyabi , my hobbies are raining and my dream for the future is to be a ninja like Shiki oni-chan," said Shin. "And," said Kakashi looking at me. "I like a lot of things like music, animals and flowers; I dislike people who hurt my family and friends. My hobbies are training and I have two dreams. I want father to recognise me and to make the person I love happy," I smiled.

"Who's the person you love?" asked Shin his eyebrows knitted in thought. "It's a secret," I said with smile. "Okay, let's continue. Tomorrow will be your last test to see if you're worthy of being Genin. If you don't pass you are going back to the academy," he said. I can't go back to the academy! I can't fail again! "I will see you tomorrow for the survival test. Don't eat breakfast because you might puke," he said. He poofed away. We were silent for a while. "So Michiru, is the person you love me?" he asked. "No,"I said blandly. Shin laughed. "No way Nee-chan will like an idiot like you," said Shin. "What did ya say Shortie," glared Karasu. "You want to start BAkarasu," glared Shin.

So starts teamwork

**What do you think? **

**Sasuke is going to be protective dad over Michiru when they meet Tetsune.**

**Please Review:D**


End file.
